


now can be enough

by chaoticbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, domestic jibo, idk just jibo being soft, netflix and chill maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora
Summary: sometimes a single moment is all that matters.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	now can be enough

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something different from alternative universe, and soft jibo has my heart. enjoy it <3

The dorm was incredibly calm. Bora made dinner for the girls and when they finished eating, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon went to Yubin’s room with her so they could play this new game Yoohyeon was interested in.

The younger girls frequently spent their free time like that, and the older ones understood very well. After all, they also had their own preferences for a Saturday night.

“Wanna watch something?” Bora asked the other three girls who stayed with her in the kitchen.

“A horror movie would be perfect, right?” Siyeon suggested.

Handong was unbothered, just sitting there waiting for whatever they chose. Next to her was Minji, looking at Bora with eyes that basically said,  _I’m down if you’re down_.

Bora nodded in agreement. They all truthfully enjoyed some quality time together, it wasn’t a new thing, and horror movies were their all-time faves.

Siyeon was the one who chose the movie. Bora took a look at the summary and saw something about this grandmother who died and her family started seeing strange things, like a hereditary fate or something.  _ Anyway, _she thought,  _it doesn’t seem that scary_.

The couch was comfortable enough. They had popcorn and chocolate. Bora sat next to Minji and, on the other couch, Siyeon was with Handong. Both Minji and Handong made sure their blankets would cover the other two girls as well.

“Ready?” Siyeon asked.

“Let’s do it, Lee Siyeon!” Bora replied with her voice full of excitement, which made Minji laugh just as loudly.

The movie started and the energy was already making Bora shiver, but of course she was acting like nothing could ever scare her. 

Minji, on the other hand, knew very well that the smaller girl was almost dying inside over some specific scenes. She knew exactly what could scare Bora, and she could feel a warm little finger touching her palm whenever something weird was about to happen. That made her smile slightly.

The leader tended to observe natural things on those nights they watched movies together, and subconsciously she caught herself thinking about the details of her groupmates.

She was now looking at Siyeon resting her head on Handong’s shoulder, and their fingers intertwined in the most precious way.

Bora was quite different in that aspect. Not that she wasn’t affectionate nor didn’t like it, actually, Bora loved attention. But she used to ask for these things in her own time, and Minji thought it was an interesting feature. She couldn’t deny, though, that she liked it when Bora showed, even with the slightest signs, that she wanted Minji a little closer. 

_ Like this_ . Their legs under the blanket, Bora’s on top of hers, while the dancer tried to feel safe somehow, even if it was just touching Minji’s hand here and there.

“ _ Oh shit! _ ” 

Minji’s thoughts were swept away by Bora’s scream and those small fingers gripping on her wrist strongly this time.

“Her head!” Bora screamed as she buried her face in Minji’s neck, instantly causing the older woman’s free hand to stroke her hair, soft fingers touching Bora’s ear piercing.

The three girls laughed at the smaller’s one reaction, and the rest of the movie was literally just Bora freaking out and her friends making fun of her.

— 

The lights in Bora’s room were still on. Thankfully, because when she woke up from her nightmare, the last thing she wanted was to look into a dark room.  _ The movie was really intense_, she thought. Her brain was still capturing the scenes she couldn’t forget about.

She turned her head to the other bed above hers. Empty. Yoohyeon probably slept in Yubin’s room again. _Not the best night to be all by myself_ , the thoughts were running through her head.

_ Oh fuck, now I’m thirsty. No, I don’t wanna get up. It’s dark outside, I’m not going. Nope. _

Her mind was beginning to play tricks.

But then she saw an orange light coming in through the small space under the door, which seemed to come straight from the kitchen. _ Okay, maybe one of the girls is awake. Good. I won’t be there alone. _

Bora stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible, as if she was being watched. Any of her friends would think she was crazy if they were watching that scene. But she was really paranoid and couldn’t help it.

Bora passed the room where she had earlier watched the movie that was now haunting her, and with a few more steps, she approached the kitchen door. Indeed, she had company.

That silhouette and the dark hair tied above the shoulders... 

Minji. 

_Of course it was Minji_. Minji and her two o'clock snacks.

“Still awake?”

She didn’t realize she spent more than a few seconds just there, staring at her leader’s back. But Minji noticed her presence right away.

“Nightmares,” Bora said.

Minji turned her face, following Bora’s footsteps. She was wearing her pink pajamas as usual, and Bora in her fluffy red coat. “Thirsty too?” Minji asked, sharing a soft smile.

“Yeah, this, too,” Bora replied as she headed over to sit with Minji.

They had a short conversation, Bora was sharing her awful nightmare and Minji laughed at how the smaller girl was describing it. Of course Bora would find a way to make it funny, it was in her blood, and she managed to entertain Minji like no one else could.

“This movie really messed with your head, huh?” 

Bora just smiled. Her brain was telling her she was being absolutely silly, but her heart kept saying she should ask Minji to sleep in her room tonight.

_ You know what? Fuck it. _

“Minji-”

“I should try and sleep now,” Minji said at the same time.

“Oh... y-yeah, okay. You should,” Bora replied, disappointment in her voice, but a delicate smile on her lips.

“Wanna say something?” Minji asked gently, her eyes focused on Bora’s face.

Bora thought for less than three seconds.  _ It was silly. _

“No. I was just gonna say it’s late,” she smiled. “Sleep well, Mindi.”

“You too, Bboya.”

Minji gave her one last sweet smile and silently withdrew to her room.

— 

Bora was back to hers now as well. It felt cold, more than it was before. And she felt... lonely. 

Yoohyeon spent so much time in Yubin’s room that Bora was almost used to it. Her roommate would probably laugh at her if she knew about her stupid thoughts, anyway. 

Or maybe not, maybe she would be a good company. They could talk and that would make Bora eventually fall asleep. 

But howsoever, she wasn’t there. The room was still empty and cold. 

_ I should just try and sleep again. _

But the moment she closed her eyes, she heard a slight noise at her door. Someone was knocking, almost imperceptibly, and she already knew who it was even before asking.

“Come in.”

“Hey there,” Minji said, entering the room. Her voice just as calm and low as the wind of a sunny morning. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Bora confessed.

Minji was still standing there, her silhouette filling the dark room, looking like a mischievous painting. But also such a beautiful one.

“Mhm so... what if I sleep here?” she asked.

“To be honest, this is what I was gonna ask you earlier.” 

“I knew it,” Minji said sincerely, smiling as she climbed up to Yoohyeon’s bed. “What stopped you then?”

“I didn’t wanna bother you,” Bora replied.

“Bother me? What would you do? Scream while I’m asleep?” Minji teased her.

“Shut uppp!” 

Bora tried to reach Minji’s arm to hit her, but her hands were so small that she wasn’t able to, and it made Minji laugh out loud as she threw herself on the bed.

“Small babie,” Minji teased again, receiving only a groan in response.

There was an absolute silence for a few seconds, just until Bora broke it as she usually did.

“Can you sleep with me?”

“What do you mean?” Minji had a sweet tone. “Already told you I’m sleeping here tonight, silly.”

“No,” Bora paused briefly. “I meant here, in my bed.” 

Minji didn’t respond, and Bora’s heart was strangely beating so fast that she thought she would pass out. 

When she was just about to take it back, she heard a noise coming from the bed above hers. Minji was coming down and moving to Bora’s slowly. The taller girl didn’t say anything, she just fitted into the space Bora left behind herself.

For a long minute, the silence between them felt uncomfortable. Bora couldn’t explain precisely why though, they were usually so casual with each another. But something was hitting differently that night, and Bora could feel that Minji was just as tense as she was.

Suddenly, a warm arm was carefully placed around Bora’s waist. At first, she felt her chest rise with her own breath that had become heavy with the subtle touch, but impressively, all the agony Bora had felt earlier was now leaving her brain.

Minji’s breath caressed the back of her neck, so comforting that the smaller girl could feel it all over her spine.

Why was she feeling so many things? How could she even explain the amount of emotions her heart was distributing over the smallest particles of her body? She didn’t understand half of the things she was feeling, but she knew she just wanted to feel Minji’s skin touching hers a little more.

Turning slowly, her face heated up as she moved to face Minji closely. She couldn’t open her eyes just yet though, Minji’s warm breath that once chilled the back of her neck, was now touching her rosy cheeks very softly.

Gently, eyelids began to move, leaving her with a free view to admire from inches away that face that looked so perfectly drawn. The other girl was looking directly into her brown eyes, but in the dark, she was sure the only thing Minji would be able to see was her bright irises.

“How are you feeling?” Minji whispered.

The refreshing breath spread the smell of the toothpaste that was still very much present there, making Bora think about the taste that Minji’s mouth would have, and about how it would be if the latter’s tongue touched hers as they shared the mint and the desire.

“Tell me I’m not the only one wanting this right now,” Bora said instead.

Minji’s hand carefully started running over the side of Bora’s arm, making its way to the smaller girl’s face, while their eyes were still locked on each other’s.

“This is wrong,” Minji groaned.

But her own words were in contradiction with her actions. She kept approaching, and Bora’s lips were so close to hers that it seemed even more wrong to distance herself from them while she could feel the heat of their own will.

“Kiss me, Minji.”

If the leader still had any doubts, they were gone the moment she heard Bora’s husky voice saying those words. 

Minji sealed her lips on Bora’s as if the latter was made of delicate material, asking gently for permission to let her tongue explore every part of Bora’s mouth.

What was happening between them, they couldn’t explain, but they were allowing themselves to be taken for the moment. If everything had to be left out the next day, that would be fine. 

The  _ now  _ was worth it.

Their bodies were pressed close, Bora was snuggling to Minji as their foreheads touched smoothly. The dancer finally felt protected that night.

“I think we should watch scary movies every day from now on,” Minji joked, and Bora smiled as they shared one more soft kiss.


End file.
